A nasal cannula is a device used to deliver oxygen or airflow to a patient for respiration. A portable oxygen generator or a wall connection in a hospital is used to supply the oxygen to the patient using the nasal cannula. The nasal cannula generally consists of a lightweight plastic tube that has two nasal prongs that fit inside the nostrils of the patient. The nasal cannula is always looped behind the patient's ears. A mixture of air and oxygen can flow directly to the patient's respiratory system when the nasal cannula is securely in place.
A nasal cannula is often times secured to the patient by taping it the patient's cheekbones and looping the tube around the patient's ears or by using an elastic head band or other securing methods. Still, the nasal cannula is susceptible to accidental dislodging from the nostrils, for example, in patient movement and especially during sleep, unconscious movement or involuntary movement. There has therefore been a long-standing need to improve methods of securing a nasal cannula. Despite significant recent advancements in this area, further improvements are possible.